


When Your Teacher Gives You a D

by SparkleAirlines



Category: Free!
Genre: Classroom Sex, High School, M/M, Nagisa is a ho like me, Nagisa is a student, Oral Sex, Rei is his hot chemistry teacher, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, smh @myself, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleAirlines/pseuds/SparkleAirlines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa x Rei</p>
<p>hi i wrote a fanfic</p>
<p>i don't know what I'm doing tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Teacher Gives You a D

OMG 700 HITS + 30 KUDOS I'D LIKE TO THANK MY MOM AND REI AND NAGISA AND ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS. U THE BEST. DONT HESITATE TO LEAVE A COMMENT. TY BABES.  
(=^･ω･^=)丿

\-------------------------------

The heat of summer radiated in the cramped algebra class of Iwatobi High School. Nagisa eyed the room, there were many hot boys that he wanted right now.

"They’ll come to me soon" Nagisa thought a grin on his face.

You see Nagisa provided “services” his fellow students. Being in an all-boy high school gave an environment for students to “experiment” with each other. And Nagisa was the most popular lab rat. Not that Nagisa minded. He loved, no craved the feeling of dick in his ass. To him it was his drug. But once in while, other people came out to play. 

When the last bell rang he prepared himself for a night of fun. Fridays were usually the busiest of all. Except this Friday. Because this Friday he was asked by a very special client, his Chemistry teacher, Rei. Nagisa was really excited for this “visit”. Truth be told, Nagisa had a crush on Rei ever since he walked into his classroom third period in August. And now for this moment Rei was all his. Nagisa could remember when Rei approached him yesterday asking for his services. Apparently he had a fetish for fucking in the classroom, not that Nagisa complained. It was a forbidden fantasy to fuck in a classroom. One more thing Nagisa could check off his list.

“Wait after school and go to C-122” The note in his hand read.

It was an old classroom that no one really used. Well except for one thing.  
Nagisa looked up at the infamous door with the bold black C-122 marked on it. His usual meet up. The door had a small square window in it if anyone wanted to watch the show. Nagisa felt the feelings of excitement rush through him as he opened the door, revealing his hot Chemistry teacher sitting one of the four long tables in the room.

“Welcome” Rei said with a grin in his face. “I’ve been expecting you”

“So have I” Nagisa responded.  
He looks so fucking sexy in his uniform  
Nagisa eyed a full-looking backpack next to Rei.

Looks like I’ll have some extra-fun today.

Their eyes met with the identical looks of want in them. Right now they both wanted each other. This Nagisa fantasy is now coming true.  
The two started to make out, Nagisa on the desk with Rei on top.

“You know I’ve heard things about you, Nagisa” Rei whispered in Nagisa’s ear.

“What kind of things?” Nagisa responded back.

“Like you really know how to treat your clients ,” Rei whispered back.

Nagisa grinned, he felt like he could melt in this moment.

“Do you mind if I show you?”.

Nagisa sat on Rei’s clothed dick, their sudden impact exciting both of them. Nagisa grinded against Rei as he undid his own shirt. He felt Rei’s hand playing with exposed nipples. Nagisa let out a happy moan as he went for Rei’s own shirt. He could feel Rei’s fully hardened dick continually grinding with his. The feeling was breathtaking. Rei then started to attack Nagisa’s neck causing Nagisa to let out small moans.

Now it was Nagisa’s turn. He grabbed Rei’s crotch and rubbed it.  
“Mind if I have a taste?” Nagisa asked staring right into his teacher's magnificent blue eyes.  
Nagisa went on top of Rei and quickly undid Rei’s pant and pulled it down along with his underwear, revealing Rei’s erection. Nagisa quickly proceeded to take the whole length in his mouth.

“Ah~” Rei moaned out. Nagisa had to admit that his moans were sexy as fuck.

Nagisa sucked Rei’s dick as fast and as deep as he could. He wanted the flavor of Rei to be forever placed in his memories. While sucking, Nagisa stripped off his own pants and boxer-briefs leaving Rei to see all of his petite, sexy body. Rei looked awestruck. Nagisa smirked, he was glad Rei liked what he was seeing.  
Nagisa decided that the foreplay was enough. Now was when his ass could finally get the action it had been craving for.

“Hey could you prepare yourself, I want to watch,” Rei said handing a bottle of lube to Nagisa. Nagisa nodded as he flipped open the bottle, dropping a generous amount on his fingers. He made sure to stare into Rei’s gorgeous eyes, as he pushed one in.

“Ah~” Nagisa moaned out loud, keeping his eyes glued onto Rei’s. With Nagisa’s free hand, he started to jerk Rei off. He looked at Rei’s facing, a feeling of complete ecstasy on it.  
“Fuck yourself harder” Rei commanded as he gripped on Nagisa’s hips.

“Yes sir.” Nagisa responded, turned on by Rei’s dominance. He took another two fingers in his entrance and jerked Rei off even faster than before. The end result made the couple moan even louder.

“Now that you're prepared,” Rei started, “Put this in you” and he handed Nagisa a long pink dildo.

“My pleasure” Nagisa said, eager to shove this new toy up him. He shoved the toy halfway in when he felt a sudden jolt of pleasure come through. His eyes darted to Rei, holding a remote in his hands.

“Oh I’m sorry I forgot that it vibrated,” Rei said seductively. “Now push it deep in you,”

Nagisa nodded, secretly glad that his new toy vibrated as well. He took the whole length in his ass. This action taking him to a whole new dimension of pleasure as it made contact with his prostate. He looked at Rei with his best cute face as he continued to thrust his toy in him.

“Now fuck yourself harder with you toy and give me a blowjob,” Rei commanded, “And if you beg like a good slut, I’ll fuck you properly.”  
Nagisa never expected this type of language from someone so prim and proper, especially not his reserved, stoic Chemistry teacher. It was sexy as fuck.

Nagisa quickly started his new assignment. Soon both his holes were filled, a dildo set on the highest setting in one and Rei’s long erection in the other. It was enough to make Nagisa lose his usually strong level of stamina. He wanted to come right now. However he knew that coming now would be bad manners for a slut. And he hadn’t even had the feeling of Rei’s dick up in him.

“Please fuck me,” Nagisa begged, almost out of energy from the force of fucking vibrations inside of him.

“Not buying it,” Rei responded.

“Oh please sensei, fuck me so hard so the entire school will hear us. This toy is not enough, I need your dick. I don’t want to walk tomorrow. I’m your little fuck object. Please master, please. Take me all the way,” Nagisa desperately begged.

“That’s a good little slut” Rei whispered. He took the toy out of him and positioned face-down on the table. He then thrusted his entire length in Nagisa.  
“Ah~” Another moan came out of Nagisa. “Please, faster master,”

Rei obeyed. He fucked Nagisa with all the energy in him, making the table creak.

“Wait a minute, lets fuck on the teacher’s desk instead,” Rei commanded. "It would be as if you actually in my classroom". Rei seductively whispered in Nagisa's ear. "And you would like that too wouldn't you? Being fucked on my desk? Me owning my little slut in my classroom?"

"Fuck yea, daddy," Nagisa moaned. 

"You dirty boy," Rei smirked. He grabbed the blonde’s hand and laid him on the desk. He continued with fucking Nagisa, not ever slowing down. The desk creaked with full force from the hard fucking of the two. Rei could feel himself coming close. Nagisa also wanted to come, he had wanted to come starting from the first moment they made out.

“Where do you want it?” Rei asked.

“I want it in my mouth and all over my face,” Nagisa responded, cheerfully winking. Gotta be cute even while being fucked, was Nagisa's theory. And then his wish was granted. Rei positioned himself near Nagisa’s face and released all of his juices all over Nagisa’s face. Nagisa tasted Rei’s full flavor. And it was everything he imagined it would taste like. He felt Rei’s thumb push some of the leftover cum on Nagisa’s face into his mouth.

“Now would you come for me now?” Rei requested. He then connected Nagisa’s lips as Nagisa jerked himself. It didn’t take much to make the blonde cum all over himself, moaning in Rei’s mouth.

Nagisa was joyful, both he and his perverted teacher had the time of their lives. Right now he didn’t give a fuck whether the entire school heard them or not. That wasn’t important.  
Rei looked at him with an adorable smile.

“That was so fun,” Rei said  
“I think I’ll be a regular.”

———————————————————

*special shoutout to my friend who gave me such a creative title!

bye.


End file.
